


Favor

by dexstarr



Series: pursuing a partnership [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 12:45:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12366084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dexstarr/pseuds/dexstarr
Summary: After Bedelia's return from Italy, Freddie just wants to help her tell her story.Can be read as a standalone.





	Favor

**Author's Note:**

> _Hannibal_ is not mine and no profit is made from this work. Written for the LJ community [femslash100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/), Challenge #568: Favor.

“That was a nice touch, but I prefer Dr. Du Maurier.”

Always observant, Freddie looks around as she follows Bedelia into her home, straight into the space where Bedelia saw patients. Cream curtains, cream walls, dark furniture, a few paintings—the room is the exact same as when Freddie ~~broke~~ snuck in after Bedelia Du Maurier’s mysterious disappearance.

“Back to yourself, doctor?”

“As much as we are ever ourselves. Identity is a construct.”

Freddie plants herself in a chair and demurely crosses her legs. Her bag with its running recorder goes onto her lap. “Is it?”

Her actions earn a raised eyebrow. “What do you want, Miss Lounds?”

“An interview? More? Whatever you’re willing to give. I want to help you tell your story.” Freddie tries to conceal her eagerness at the prospect, knowing from past experience how to play this game: the helpful reporter who just wants to tell the truth.

Bedelia frowns down at her. “What would you do for a chance? Keep in mind I find publicity vulgar.”

“Anything.”

“Surely you’ve learned better than to offer ‘anything.’ Should I show you the error of your ways?”

Intrigued by the idea, Freddie asks, “How would you do that?”

“By giving you much needed discipline.” Bedelia smiles slowly and fear spikes through Freddie. This woman is scarier than Hannibal—no one knows what _she’s_ capable of. “What would you offer, Miss Lounds?”

“One favor, doctor,” she says, hoping to be rewarded with that danger-filled look again. “One favor of anything.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on [tumblr!](http://galacticcoyote.tumblr.com/) Prompts welcome :)


End file.
